


The Date that Led to Something Spectacular

by Fantasygirl20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasygirl20/pseuds/Fantasygirl20
Summary: Edited: The Grangers have been pressuring Hermione to finally bring a boy home, so when she is single yet again on the most romantic day of the year, who else can she enlist to get her parents off her back, but her best friend. CompletedFor Hr/HP writing competition.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: HMS Harmony Discord Valentine's Day Contest 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HMS_Harmony_Discord_VDay_Contest_2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HMS_Harmony_Discord_VDay_Contest_2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> The Grangers have been pressuring Hermione to finally bring a boy home, so when she is single yet again on the most romantic day of the year, who else can she enlist to get her parents off her back, but her best friend.

It was several years after the war. Hermione had managed to bring back her parent's memories. It took a lot of convincing, but she managed to bring them back to England. To her home. For a while, Hermione's parents stayed with them so they can get used to the idea of staying in England. After that, she's gotten used to them staying with her that she didn't mind the company. While she worked at a book store in Diagon Alley, her parents opened up their practice as dentists. 

One morning they had asked about her love life. She inwardly rolled her eyes. After the war, Hermione had jumped in to the relationship she'd thought she always wanted with Ron. That led to an unhappy life. Ron was a fine boyfriend to her, but they had nothing in common and decided to split amicably. She told her parents this, and they sympathized with her. 

Next on the list to break up was Harry and Ginny. They were on separate paths. Ginny wanted to join the Holyhead Harpies. Harry was smart enough to let her go as he didn't want to be the one to control her life. 

Since then, they kept on pestering her about bringing a boy over. She knew that they mean well and that they're trying to get her to doing something with her life. But she had no interest in dating anyone. She was content with going to her little book store day to day. It was her dream to have a book shop and she gratefully succeeded. 

It was a month before Valentines Day. Her parents once again had asked her if she was dating anyone. She sighed and just left them that day to the bookstore. She promised herself, that the next person coming through the door, will be the one to ask out.

Later that day, her best friend Harry stopped by. She grinned and relieved. "Harry! What are you doing here?" She asked.

He shrugged I had taken a day off from work. They said I've been working too hard." Harry muttered.

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Harry-" Harry interrupted her.

"I know, I know. I shouldn't work too much. I'm just making up for my slacking back in school."

Hermione sighed. "You know that's not how it works." She said as she grabbed a book and placed it where it was supposed to be.

Harry shrugged. "Need any help?" He asked with a smile.

Hermione glared at Harry. 

"Okay, okay." Harry said backing off. 

Hermione was struggling to find words on what to say. She wanted to be blunt and just asked him right then and there. She felt nervous for some reason

"What is it?" Harry asked noticing her hesitation.

Harry saw the smirk and didn't like where the was going. "Hermione..." Harry said warning her.

"It's not that bad I promise..."She paused then walked over towards him. "How would you like to be my date and meet my parents all at the same time?" She grinned.

"Come... Again?" Harry looked horrified.

"You see, my parents have been pestering me to bring a boy over for dinner. They don't trust me to find a date or a man for that matter. I figured, since we're both single and friends-"

"You figured I would go with you on that date..."Harry finished then seriously thought about it for a moment. He placed his hand on his chin. "I don't know...."

"Please....." She asked begging him. "You'll be a life savor."

Harry raised his right eyebrow for her choice of words.

She blushed. "It's so they'll get off my back."

"When?" Harry asked feeling intrigued by this offer and flatter that Hermione had asked him.

"Valentines Day." Her face turned deep red and tried covering it with her hands.

Harry pried her hands open and smile. "It will be my pleasure." He kissed her on her forehead to tease her a bit. "I'll be at your flat around six on Valentines day." He left her bookstore.

He left her standing with shock.

0o0o

When she had told her parents that she had a date for Valentines Day. They were ecstatic. But what they didn’t know, was that it was none other than her best friend Harry Potter. Ever since that night he kissed her on her forehead, she felt things she didn’t know she had. Well to be honest, she did in fact have a little crush on Harry but for only a short time until she developed her what she thought was real feelings with Ron.

Hermione’s mom was so happy that she had a boy coming over, that she decided that they would do spa day.

She felt so embarrassed that she would think of such a thing, for she wasn’t into things like that. But she would indulge her with spa day.

After they got their nails done, her mom wanted to go shopping for clothing.

“But mom, we don’t need anything fancy tonight.” She pleaded.

“Nonsense, I want nothing but the best for my daughter.”

They spent another hour or two until they found the right dress. “Your boyfriend is going to go ballistic when he sees you.” Her mom said and she blushed.

They finally got home around four that day. Her mom was making her favorite for dinner while she was getting ready in her room.

Suddenly, she felt bad for Harry. He didn’t know what he was going to get into. Bother she and her mom got their hair ready for tonight. She was wearing her hair straight, which Harry and Ron rarely seen her hair straight.

She looked at herself one last time before she got ready, then heard a doorbell as she was about to exit her room. Her parents were going to get the door. _No!_ She thought. She closed the door behind her, then rushed down the stairs. “Go help mom with the food, dad I’ll bring my date over.” She mutter then the bell rang again. She took a deep breath and exhaled as she opened the door.

“Hey, Harry.” She smiled.

Harry eyes went wide. “Hermione you look-” He was about to say. Hermione looked at him. He looked good in a suit, she’d forgotten how good he looked in a suit. Before he managed to finish, she interrupted him by taking his arm.

“Come follow me to the kitchen. I don’t think you ever really properly met my parents, have you?”

Harry shook his head unable to answer.

“Mom…Dad,” Hermione started to say and when they turned their heads they smiled.

“Oh, well it isn’t Harry Potter. You’re the date Hermione kept on talking about?” Her dad interrupted her and shook Harry’s hand.

“Yes, sir.” He mutter.

Hermione mouthed to Harry _I’m sorry._

Harry shrugged then looked at her parents. “Something smells amazing.” Harry said.

“Have you ever had fondu, dear?” Hermione’s mother asked Harry.

“No ma’am. But I’m sure it will taste wonderful.” Harry said then squeezed Hermione’s arm for reassurance.

“Honestly, Harry call me Monica. That was my name when we went to Australia and I decided to keep it because I liked it.” She smiled.

Harry’s eyes nodded with understanding. “How was Australia? Did you do any site seeing?”

Hermione’s parents nodded. “We loved Australia, but for Hermione’s sake, we came back and opened up our own practice as dentists. Go have a seat in the living room while we finish up making dinner, dear.”

Harry nodded then followed Hermione towards the living room. “They were surprised to see me.” Harry said.

“Well, I didn’t exactly tell them who was coming over.” She blushed then took a random book from the bookshelf behind them. As she opened it, Harry grabbed the book.

“Hey!” She said then as he stretched his arm up, she struggled to get it.

“Do you always have to read when you have company?” Harry asked as he kept his arm towards the ceiling.

"Give that back to me!" She asked as she was leaning over towards him.

Suddenly they had a moment. A moment in time where she never thought would happen between she and Harry. As she was staring at Harry, she heard someone grunt. 

This time it was her dad. "I came to say dinner was ready..."He muttered.

Hermione blushed as Harry gave her the book back. Harry got up then took out his hand to pick her up. "Sorry, I got carried away there." Harry this time blushed.

Was it not her imagination then? With wide eyes, they entered the dining room table. 

0o0o

For the rest of the night, the four of them were enjoying themselves and Harry had complimented on the chef, as it was his first time eating fondu. 

Harry first watched her parents how to eat the fondue. He noticed that there were veggies sorted on a platter with different cheeses and crackers. There was a fondu machine that had melted cheese in it. He picked up a cauliflower with his fork and placed it in the fondue. He closed his eyes as he savored the cheesy goodness. 

Hermione blushed as he saw Harry take in the flavor of the cheese. 

Hermione looked at her watch. "Is it that time already? Harry should get going." Hermione muttered.

"Really? Nonsense, you're welcome to stay as long as you like." Monica said as she got up.

"It's okay, really. I have work tomorrow anyways." Harry said.

"I'll walk you out." Hermione said then took Harry's arm and they both walked outside. 

"I honestly had a nice time. I never had fondu and I thought it was really fun to eat." Harry said. 

"Harry, I..."Hermione blushed trying to find the words she's been holding.

Harry picked up his hands and placed his finger on her lips. "I know...I honestly had these feelings for a long time. I didn't want to act on them until you were ready." He said. 

Hermione blushed and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go. 

Harry tucked a piece of hair behind her ear that was hanging over her face. He bent down and kissed her on her lips. It felt like hours of kissing, but in reality it was only minutes. "Goodnight, Hermione. Oh and." He paused to pick out something from his suit pocket. "Be my valentine?" He asked then gave her an envelope and left her standing there in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hermione, dear? Did Harry leave? He was such a gentleman.” Her mom said as she made Hermione blush.

“I-I-I got to go turn in for the night.” She muttered then kissed her mom on her cheek and rushed towards her bedroom and jumped on her bed with her envelope in hand. She’s never received a Valentine’s Day card from a boy before now. Well to stand corrected, Harry was a man. She placed her hand on her lips feeling the tingling sensation that she still had from Harry’s kiss.

Her first kiss. Granted, Victor Krum wanted to kiss her, but she never felt it was the right time. She always thought Ron was the one, but that was never the case. When Harry had kissed her something had ignited in her. A warmth she never knew she needed.

With shaky hands, she opened the envelope. She gasped. It was the picture when she hugged him right before Harry’s first Ttri-Wizard Tournament. She was so scared for him that night that she thought of every possible scenario of what to do and told him. A smile crept up on her lips and leaned against the bedframe as she stared at the picture of them. After a long while, she turned the picture around and smiled even wider. The message wrote:

“ _Meet me at Honeydukes in the morning for breakfast.”_

_Harry_

With that, she turned the picture around and placed it on the nightstand and turned to stare at it while she drifts off to sleep.

0o0o

That morning, Hermione didn’t know what to expect because she never knew that honeydukes had served breakfast. She had changed into a simple outfit; wearing a yellow dress with flowers and a red clip on her hair to keep her hair out of her face. After she was done getting ready, she walked out of her bedroom door and saw her parents in the kitchen making breakfast.

Her dad looked up and raised his right eyebrow. “Where are you going dressed in that outfit?” Her dad muttered then her mom glared at him.

Hermione blushed and fidgeted the bottom of her dress nervously. “Harry…” She paused while biting her lip. “He’s asked me out to Honeydukes.” She shrugged.

Her mom eyed her suspiciously this time. “Isn’t that a candy story?” She questioned. She knew full well that her mom would ask that kind of question. Afterall she was a dentist. “It’s a bit too early for that isn’t’ it?”

Hermione sighed. “That’s what I thought. But apparently they do make breakfast. I will most likely be out for the day, so don’t wait up.”

Her dad nodded then took out his wallet. “Here at least have some cash while you’re out in case something happens.” After giving Hermione the money she took it back.

“Honestly dad, the wizarding world doesn’t take our money. They take galleons and I have plenty.” She assured him with a smile.

“It’s alright dear, you go have fun, with Harry.” She grinned. “He sounds like a fine young man.”

Hermione nodded and grabbed her purse from the kitchen counter and walked out the door.

0o0o

When she got to Honeydukes, Harry looked. She paused for a moment to get a good look at him. She didn’t care that he had a confused look. But he looked handsome. She looked at him with a confused look. “I’ve never seen you wearing a suit and tie.” She smiled.

“It’s too much isn’t it? I wasn’t sure what the protocol was on dates. I haven’t been one in ages, well since Ginny.” He said with a low laugh.

Hermione nodded with understanding and grinned. “Well, you look handsome. The dark blue suits you. Is that the same tie you wore back in school?” She chuckled and walked over to help him with straightening the tie. “You always weren’t the best when it came with ties.”

Harry blushed and awkwardly kissed her cheek. He mumbled. “Shall we go in?”

They spend the morning catching up, he told her his days as an Auror. While she told him about owning a bookstore. They both had enjoyed their company and felt the most relaxed in a long time.

Afterwards, Hermione had suggested that they would go to the closest park to walk around since it was a nice day out. Hand in hand they were walking around. Of course from time to time, they would get stopped and the stranger would say something like, “It’s Harry Potter! The boy who defeated Voldemort!” Harry would then clench her hand tightly as if trying not to yell at the stranger.

“I know a place where we can hide.” She whispered in Harry’s ear. Harry nodded and release his grip with relief. They both apparated to a college nearby that oddly resembles Hogwarts.

Harry’s eyes went wide. “Hogwarts?” He looked up at Her.

She shook her head. “This is actually Oxford University. I come here sometimes to get away with it all.”

“Don’t tell me….”He paused with a smile. “Big library?”

Hermione blushed and grinned.

They both wandered the halls of Oxford University. From time to time she would stare at Harry with amazement.

“Knowing that there is a place like this…Where I can escape to…”Harry looked Happy and content. He picked up Hermione and twirled her around as she squeaked with surprise. “Thank you for this gift.” He kissed her on her lips once again and continued wandering around the University.

The date had ended, but their life was just beginning.

**THE END**


End file.
